Growing Wings
by Truth-Unspoken
Summary: Okay, this is a short one-shot fight scene with Lightning. So, please read and review! Thanks!


**Okay! Well, officially this story goes along with a slide-show thing I made, which I'll eventually post whenever I can get Bahumat-Queen to upload it. 'Growing Wings' is an epic song from Drakengard, and, well, pure awsomeness! So, without further ado, here's the story dedicated to Lightning, Cloud's 'sister!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII, no matter how much I want to.**

**--**

**Growing Wings**

**Created Chaos**

I'll admit. I get myself in situations like this often, but normally it's because I attack them first. Oh, not this time. They surprised me by surrounding me at night, when I thought I was safe. _Big mistake_. I was ungodly tired, and it didn't help that they were just standing there. In the dark, where they blended in perfectly with the damp, leaf covered ground.

My hands shot to my eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them. Of course, as soon as I moved, they did. They all moved their machine guns in position, ready to fire.

A machine-like voice sounded through the quiet night air, "Don't move. You're surrounded. You don't have a chance. Surrender, now, or face the consequences." Ah, a threat. So that's how it's going to be. My hand reflexively tried to grab my gun-blade, which wasn't where it was supposed to be. My hand grasped empty air. The only thing that could give away my fear was my frantic-moving eyes.

I spotted it. It was resting against a stump, about 20 feet away.

I looked around me at the armed soldiers. I guessed there were maybe at least 50. No problem.

I shot forward, giving them no time to react. Without mercy, they began to shoot. I dodged the bullets, one by one, dancing my way towards my target.

I was just about to grab my weapon, but then they smartened up, and surrounded it. Okay, I'll just have to through them. I snapped my fingers, and immediately went into zero-gravity.

I kicked off of one guy, which knocked him down, and dove into another. I pushed off the ground, vaulting through the air above them –while they were still shooting at me-- and landed in the middle of their little mob.

Once I landed, the zero-gravity went away. I grabbed my weapon, changed it to sword form, and starting attacking. I swirled it around me, knocking over anyone who stood too close. Everyone scattered. I was wide-awake now.

I charged through them, stabbing or kicking down anyone in my way. In a matter of seconds, there were 20 people on the ground. I smirked, _too easy_. I flipped in the air, and landed on a man's shoulders, pushing off of him and vaulting over everyone again.

When I landed again, a bullet flew past my face, missing me by mere inches. Okay, now I was officially pissed.

I changed my sword into its gun form, and started shooting. Ten men fell to the ground instantly, a soft thud when they landed. I shot more bullets mercilessly. Five more fell.

I bounded into the middle of a small group and spun-kicked them to the ground.

Looking around, I saw only one more standing, trembling slightly. I walked over to him, like a predator stalking his prey.

When I was in front of him, I pointed my gun to his face, ready to shoot. He broke, "Please! Don't kill me! I'm begging you!"

Like I was going to give mercy to someone so merciless. I cocked the gun. I asked in a calm voice, "What was your mission? Why were you hunting me? I want a real reason, and believe me, you're in no position to bargain." My voice was steady and strong, making him tremble more frequently. He said, "I-it was our o-orders. He wanted us to c-capture you to and bring you b-back," he managed to stutter. I lowered the gun slightly, intrigued.

"Who's he?" I asked, wondering if there was a potential threat to me besides the ones I already had.

"K-king Noctis." he managed to choke out. Hmm. Noctis. That name was familiar. I couldn't remember where, though. I pushed it out of my head, promising myself I'd think about it later.

I spoke real slowly, "Well, go and tell Noctis that I'd rather die than live to see the day that you capture me," purposely not using 'king' as a title. He wasn't my king, so I had to reason to respect him.

I pointed my gun at him again, "Tell him exactly what I said. Don't want to have an accident..." I moved the gun for emphasis, "Go. Go tell him. I'll spare your life where your people don't spare ours." I moved the gun away from his face and he scampered off, looking like a fleeing dog with his tail between his legs.

I put my weapon in its case on my leg, and gathered up my small amount of things. The attack tonight easily made its way into my thoughts. I bit my lower lip, I never seemed to notice before. They wanted to capture me? Well, of course everyone who sees me as the bad guy does, but they seemed in a hurry. It didn't make sense. Who was this Noctis character, anyway? I've heard of him, but it really didn't ring a bell. It didn't matter, though. I'd figure it all out soon enough.

Then I started off, without a second look or thought at the chaos I'd created.

**--**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Well, you'll need to review so I know!**

**Okay, so, I know all of you know this, but, I don't really know _'who'_, if you will, Lightning is. Is she the type of merciless killer like Sephiroth, for all those FFVII fans, is? Or, does she put these things in perspective like, well, um, maybe Cloud, again FFVII, is? So, the truth is, we don't know, so don't come running to me when the game comes out and I evidently got her character wrong.**

**For some reason, I love writing fight scenes! I think I'll post more one-shot's like this.**

**So, until next time, byez!**

**-Tora**


End file.
